Super Adventure Bros
by LadyGarnet
Summary: ¡Wolasss!, este es mi primer Fic combinando Hora de aventura y uno de mis juegos favoritos Mario Bros, acompañen a Finn y su hermano Gumball (n3n) a travez de todo el reino para liberar a la princesa de las garras del "malvado" Kuppa mientras averigua como volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holitas!, soy nueva en la página y esto es lo que se me ocurrió como primera historia, quizás no sea muy buena pero espero les agrade y si no solo espero que no me den comentarios muy severos (n_n), los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Peddlenton Ward y el mundo de Mario pertenece a Nintendo (lo mío solo es la historia y los personajes que saldrán de mi cabeza n3n).**

Bienvenido al nuevo reino Champiñón.

La cabeza aun le dolía y los oídos le seguían retumbando a causa de la caída que había sufrido hace poco, no sabía que había ocurrido hasta que escucho una voz familiar atrás de él y no dudo en preguntarle que había ocurrido pero al girar su cabeza se sorprendió de ver algo completamente extraño frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿J-J-Jake?! , ¡¿Eres tu bro?!

-Hay Finn, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre consumir esos champiñones en exceso?, ¡ponte de pie que tenemos que salvar a la princesa que ha sido raptada de nuevo!

-P-Pero Jake, ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasaaaaaannnn…?!

El héroe de Ooo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que en ese momento Jake quien estaba usando un par de botas rojas y una montura mientras mantenía la forma de un lagarto bípedo lo estaba jalando a tal velocidad que con dificultad lograba mantenerse agarrado, el "perro" mágico lo llevo un largo tramo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la casa del árbol pero esta se veía diferente ya que algunas partes parecían formar una especie de castillo un poco raro del cual salieron BMO y Neptor usando un gorro de seta champiñón los cuales se veían muy preocupados.

-¡JAKE!, ¡JAKE!, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! la princesa…

-Serenos que traigo conmigo a Finn para ir a salvarla de Kuppa (por nonagésima vez n_n)

-Ehhh…se ve algo raro Jake.

-Aquí entre tú y yo BMO, (_el pobre ha estado abusando de las setas mágicas otra vez)._

-¡BUENO YA ESTUVO!, ¡¿QUE CARAMBAS ESTA PASANDO Y POR QUE TODOS SE VEN TAN RAROS?!

Finn estaba molesto y asustado ya que algo le decía que ya no estaba en la tierra de Ooo aunque se pareciera mucho, Jake algo confundido con el comportamiento de su amigo decidió que lo mejor sería ir por su hermano y por un cabio de ropa nuevo ya que la vestimenta que portaba era demasiado ñoña como para ir vestido así a salvar a la princesa, no paso mucho cuando BMO ya estaba de regreso trayendo consigo una remera roja y un overol de mezclilla azul junto con un par de guantes blancos y una gorra también roja con una gran "F" blanca en ella con un par de orejas de oso polar a los lados, el joven héroe estuvo a punto de protestar pero alguien más llego con ellos vistiendo un overol de color rosa a dos tonos y su gorra tenía una "G" en el medio sin mencionar que dicha persona estaba hecho de chicle y lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Príncipe Gumball?, ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar?

-¿Príncipe?, Ay hermano, creo que esta vez si te pasaste con las setas mágicas, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ello?

-¡¿H-H-Hermano?! , ¡¿T-T-T-Tu?!

-Tenías razón Jake, esta vez se puso peor y no tenemos tiempo de desintoxicarlo como se debe, debemos salvar a la princesa de las garras de Kuppa antes de que le haga daño.

-Así se habla Gumball, pero primero cambia a tu hermano o seremos la burla.

Sin resistencia por parte del humano Gumball termino de cambiarlo para después montar a Jake quien rápidamente comenzó a llevarlos a los dominios de Kuppa para rescatar a la princesa…

**Bueno es todo lo que se me ocurre como inicio por el momento, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto (n_n).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Super Adventure Bros aunque siento que me desvié un poco al final pero bueno, espero lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios y sin más que decirles empecemos n_n (los personajes de HDA pertenecen a Peddlenton W. y los de SMB pertenecen a Nintendo).**

**Capítulo 2 –** Iniciando la aventura.

Finn el héroe de Ooo se encontraba pensativo mientras viajaba en la espalda del perro mágico junto a Gumball tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando ya que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, solo recordaba que se encontraba en su casa y luego de eso nada como si algo le hubiese borrado la memoria por algún motivo. Este extraño mundo el cual se asemejaba tanto a su hogar era tan extraño y bizarro y más por el hecho de que quizás lo estaban confundiendo con alguien más pero hasta tener más información no le quedaba de otra salvo seguirles la corriente y quizás así encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

-Oigan chicos, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-A una de las fortalezas enemigas que se encuentran al sur del castillo de la princesa, ahí encontraremos información de donde la tienen secuestrada.

-Y ese tal Bowser… ¿es muy fuerte?

-…Hay Finn, sin duda has sufrido una fuerte intoxicación por los hongos mágicos mientras entrenabas, ¿Cuándo me harás caso en que eso solo te hará daño?

-Bueno ya, solo responde a mi pregunta Gumball eso es todo.

-Bowser es el hechicero más poderoso en el reino y está obsesionado con la princesa, pero aun con todo su poder ustedes dos siempre han logrado detenerlo.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras el joven héroe seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, ahora sabia un poco de el enemigo al que enfrentaría el cual podría compararse con el Lich pero era muy pronto como para asegurarlo, mientras Jake seguía avanzando a través de los bosques la noche comenzaba a caer mientras a la distancia apenas perceptible se alzaba una gran torre la cual identificaron como la fortaleza enemiga. No sería nada fácil escabullirse ahí dentro por la cantidad de soldados que podían distinguirse conforme se acercaban pero si querían rescatar a la princesa era de suma importancia entrar ahí, Jake se había detenido a una buena distancia de la fortaleza y bajo al par de hermanos para que estos prepararan un plan pero antes de que pudieran evitarlo Finn se internó más en el bosque con la intención de acercarse lo suficiente a su destino, a primera vista se parecía un poco al castillo de la reina Flama por lo cual le sería algo fácil ya que conocía el mismo desde la vez que fueron ahí a buscar las velas aromáticas de su exnovia…esto aún le seguía doliendo pero ahora debía concentrarse ya que alguien más requería de su ayuda.

-(¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Finn?) – le decía Gumball en susurros.

-(Se lo que estoy haciendo, cuando te diga nos moveremos para entrar y buscar la información)

-(¡¿Estás loco?! nos superan por mucho y hacer eso es…es…es…)

-(Es la mejor opción así que prepárate para cuando te diga…)

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí escondidos?

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar varias criaturas parecidas a Hongos y tortugas ya los habían rodeado por completo mientras Jake solo miraba a Finn como si tratara de decirle "¿Qué hice?", el joven héroe solo pensaba para sí mismo mientras contaba hasta 10 tratando de no golpear al que creía su hermano mientras eran llevados presos hacia el interior de la fortaleza enemiga, en cierta forma su plan se estaba cumpliendo aunque no de la forma que él esperaba. A cada paso que daban el no perdía detalle alguno del interior examinando y evaluando las posibles rutas de escape que podrían usar una vez que tuvieran la información que necesitaban, atravesaron los semioscuros pasillos empedrados cubiertos de polvo y tierra mientras eran conducidos a los calabozos para luego ser arrojados como bolsas de basura.

-Auuu…eso dolió, es una suerte que nos dejaran aquí solos.

-¡¿SUERTE, SUERTE!?, ¡nos vamos a morir aquí adentro Finn!, si tan solo hubieras esperado antes de actuar.

-Muy cierto, ¿En que estabas pensando muchachito?

-¡Tu cállate Jake!, si no hubieras gritado no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar.

-¡Ah no!, a mí no me culpes por lo que el chamaquito de la vecindad intentaba hacer, por su culpa estamos atrapados sin oportunidad de escapar y…

-¿Van a seguir hablando o iremos a conseguir la información sobre el paradero de la princesa?

-¡¿COMO RAYOS HICISTE PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ?!

Ambos solo observaban a Finn el cual esperaba fuera de la celda con el ceño fruncido, aún estaba molesto con Jake pero ahora tenían negocios más importantes que atender y sin decirles nada solo comenzó a apurarlos para encontrar al guardián de la fortaleza, con cuidado avanzaron por los oscuros pasillos evitando a los guardias y las posibles trampas, Gumball no tenía ni idea de cómo su hermano se había vuelto tan…bueno, no tenía palabras para ello pero recordaba muy bien que por lo general el no hacia ese tipo de cosas y la forma en que salieron de la celda sin duda fue algo asombroso, ¿dónde había quedado el chico adicto a los hongos mágicos y a las pizzas?, ¿acaso por fin estaba madurando?, ¿será que era a que por fin tenía una novia oficial(/ e3e \)?, sin duda era todo un misterio.

-Ok, ¿por dónde debemos ir ahora?, este lugar es peor que el calabozo donde papá dejo la espada familiar.

-¿De qué hablas Finn?, no sé qué es lo que te esté pasando pero me gustaría mucho oír una explicación de ello.

-Eso es cierto, antes hubiéramos tenido que esperar a que los guardias llegaran para tener una oportunidad de escapar pero ahora… ¿has estado entrenando?

-Ya trate de explicar eso, yo no soy el Finn que ustedes conocen, no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí y lo único que deseo es volver a casa.

-Mmm…eso tendría sentido supongo, ¿pero de ser así donde está mi hermano?

-No lo sé, pero por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer como el rescatar a la princesa de ese tal Bowser.

El grupo continuo abriéndose paso mientras trataban de enfocarse en la misión, ya habían logrado recorrer una gran distancia dentro de la fortaleza sin ser vistos y ya estaban cerca de lo que suponían seria la cámara principal de la fortaleza donde podrían encontrar la información del paradero de la princesa, con sumo cuidado entraron sin hacer ruido viendo solamente a un par de soldados hongo a los cuales Gumball se refería a ellos como Goombas, los soldados raso de Bowser a los cuales enviaba por cientos para tomar los reinos uno por uno sin problemas aunque para el héroe de Ooo no representaban una amenaza seria. Los dos guardias estaban roncando como lavadora descompuesta ajenos a lo que ocurría hasta que fueron sorprendidos y amagados por el grupo fácilmente, hasta ahora el primer paso había sido fácil pero aún era muy pronto para festejar, si Finn sabía algo era que entre más fácil iban las cosas la sorpresa sin duda seria de lo peor.

-Esto no me gusta es demasiado fácil.

-No seas negativo, nada malo puede pasarnos ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos.

-No se Jake, él tiene razón esto es demasiado fácil para ser una fortaleza de Bowser, es probable que nos estén preparando una emboscada.

-Si tan solo tuviera mi espada podría hacerles frente.

-Es cierto, ¿Jake traes contigo las flores de fuego?

-Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

-… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?

-Defenderte, son flores mágicas.

Un poco escéptico a lo que Jake le había dicho sobre la flor en cuestión, Finn no sabía si tomarlo como una broma de mal gusto o si solo se estaba burlando de el pero en ese momento se escuchó el sonido constante de la alarma en todo el lugar y el ruido de varias pisadas acercándose velozmente a donde el trio estaba haciéndolos entrar en pánico. Gumball abrazaba a Jake y viceversa tratando de calmarse mientras Finn buscaba en toda la habitación cualquier cosa que se pareciera a un arma para usarla a su favor pero ya era tarde, fuertes golpes comenzaron a escucharse tras la puerta y estos comenzaban a ir en aumento cada vez más rápido hasta el punto en que la propia puerta estaba comenzando a ceder comenzando a crujir en señal de que se rompería en cualquier momento pero esto era acallado por los gritos de amenaza por parte de los soldados de la fortaleza.

-¡Son demasiados no podremos con todos ellos!

-¡Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir para morir y aun me falta tener novia!

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE NO AYUDAN EN NADA Y DIGANME COMO CARAJOS SE USA ESTA TONTA FLOR!

-¡S-solo tienes que tocarla del centro y recibirás el poder del fuego!

-…Peor es nada.

Con todo en contra y dudando de lo que Gumball le había dicho el joven héroe de Ooo hizo lo que escucho y en ese momento comenzó a sentir como una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo mientras su overol comenzaba a cambiar al igual que su remera y su gorra quedando en colores rojo y blanco, la puerta cedió finalmente u antes de que los Goombas pudieran atacarlos Finn comenzó a lanzar enormes bolas de fuego de sus manos haciéndolos correr mientras el esbozaba una gran sonrisa por ello, sin perder tiempo comenzó a perseguir a los soldados los cuales no encontraban lugar donde esconderse mientras su atacante seguía lanzando cada vez más rápido sus ataques de fuego con los cuales comenzaba a incendiar el fuerte. Al percatarse de esto Gumball y Jake decidieron correr llevándose consigo un mapa en el cual estaba marcada la localización de lo que al parecer era el nuevo castillo de Bowser, Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuando a la distancia solo podía observarse una gran columna de humo de lo que antes había sido un fuerte, tres figuras permanecían frente a las ruinas pero dos de ellas estaban en el suelo algo agotados por el escape mientras que el tercero seguía lanzando bolas de fuego sin parar mientras festejaba por la emoción.

-Oye Gumball, ¿son ideas mías o él puede lanzar bolas de fuego más grandes y poderosas?

-No son ideas Jake, de alguna forma el potencio el poder de la flor a su beneficio.

-Genial ahora todo será más sencillo mientras lo tengamos con nosotros aunque aún estoy algo preocupado por tu hermano, ¿Dónde estará?

-¡Hey chicos vámonos que aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer antes de salvar a la princesa!

Al ver el entusiasmo del chico Gumball no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermano estaría bien pero estuviera donde estuviera solo deseo que estuviera bien y madurara para ser el héroe que el reino hongo esperaba de él, sin embargo en otra parte más alejada del trio de aventureros en un consultorio para ser exactos. Un chico igual a Finn esperaba nervioso en una pequeña sala blanca mientras sostenía una revista la cual intentaba leer para calmarse sin éxito hasta que una enfermera lo llamo al interior del consultorio donde lo esperaba el doctor acompañado de una linda joven de piel y cabello rosa de su misma edad vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa paste y una tiara de oro la cual tenía en el centro una hermosa aquamarina.

-Bueno, después de hacer los exámenes correspondientes que ambos me habían solicitado he llegado a una conclusión…

-(Gulp) ¿C-Cual e-es doctor?

-Felicidades, van a ser padres.

-¡¿De verdad?! , ¡Qué felicidad Finn vamos a ser papás!

-…Ya me fregué…


End file.
